During a manufacturing process of a display substrate, a product yield thereof may be reduced significantly due to an open circuit defect and a short circuit defect, so a repair of the signal line is very important for improving the product yield.
During the repairing process, for the open circuit defect, a conductive film may be deposited at a disconnected portion of the signal line, so as to repair the disconnected portion; for the short circuit defect, the conductive particles causing the short circuiting of the signal lines may be removed through a laser, meanwhile the signal line may be disconnected at the short circuiting portion by the laser, so it is required to deposit a conductive film at the disconnected portion to from a repair line for repairing the disconnected portion.
However, after the repairing process, the subsequent cleaning, coating, and other operations may adversely affect the repair line and even make it to fall off, resulting in failure of the repairing. Therefore, the signal repairing in the related art has a poor repair effect on signal lines and adversely affects the product quality.